Lunch Break
by monochrome1994
Summary: "I'm sure we can make your lunch break very... worthwhile..." Mello was a slut, and he wouldn't have changed that for the world. MXM LEMON. Quite a lot of swearing. R&R.
1. 1: Lunch Break

**Chapter One: Lunch Break**

**

* * *

**

Mello smirked as swaggered out the store door, glancing back at the flushed, sweaty man who leisurely zipped up his trousers, looking smug.

"Thank you for your... co-operation," Mello winked, swaying his hips as he made his exit.

.

The cashier remained on his chair, leaning back, looking extremely satisfied. Well, why wouldn't he have been? Left to look after the store as it closed for lunch break on his own, he'd been bored out of his mind, with nothing to do except stack supplies up on the higher shelves and swivel on the cashier chair for a bit.

Until a horny blond in tight leather had waltzed in (ignoring the 'Closed for Lunch' sign), dark blue eyes roaming over the man's figure lustfully as he leaned over the desk and asked if there was a certain... _item_... he was looking for, in his silkiest voice. A voice that had the man swallowing harshly as he took in the blond's arched back and curved ass from his position on the counter.

Less than five minutes later, said blond was on his knees as his tongue was swirling round the man's cock and the man was moaning in abandon, gripping fistfuls of his blond tresses as he forced that hot, wet mouth further over his shaft, making the blond gag to take in more of the pulsing organ. Mello looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, smirking around the 'item' in his mouth as his head bobbed up and down and he expertly caressed the man's balls. He always enjoyed getting that reaction out of his prey. He enjoyed bringing out their violence in their pleasure as he sucked them off.

.

Mello was a slut, and he wouldn't have changed that for the world. He got his kicks making random strangers horny and then wanting to fuck him senseless, especially since he was always up for it. Being the insufferably sexy creature he was, it wasn't hard to find willing victims. Long golden hair, lustful eyes, creamy skin, long legs and a perfectly round ass that was emphasised by the tight leather he wore... he knew he was irresistible. And he'd had enough practice to ensure he would give his victims the best time they ever had.

Mello enjoyed good sex, and plenty of it. He preferred it with men, simply because they made him feel sluttier, especially with a hard cock pounding into him from behind. And Mello loved being a slut.

If they weren't interested at first, that was fine. Mello would either move on to the next one, or if they were a real catch, he only had to turn up his seduction wavelength a notch, and they would soon be his. It was usually those ones who were the most satisfying. The sweet taste of victory was there as they abandoned their reluctance and fucked Mello as hard as they could, not remembering why the hell they'd refused the offer in the first place.

Oh yes. Mello _loved_ being a slut.

.

This man hadn't been as satisfactory as most. Oh, it had been wonderful when he'd moaned broken sentences as he fucked Mello's mouth. Mello liked those ones who slurred dirty words at him, breathing that he was a dirty little whore who needed punishing, and the like. Whatever kinks they had. It gave Mello an unrivalled thrill. But this one was so... _easy_ to acquire. No persuasion needed. And his cock was so limp, Mello barely even realised he'd entered his mouth! Mello knew he'd have nowhere near enough pleasure riding him with that size, so finished after satisfactory violent mouth-fucking. The guy he was sucking off came really fast, but that was no surprise, as Mello was a pro at giving head.

Strutting down the street in a way he made sure showed off his ass, Mello was still horny, and made it his mission to seek out a good victim as soon as possible. There was bound to be a pretty face with a member large enough to satisfy his needs _somewhere_ in the vicinity.

Whether they would be alone or not, Mello didn't care.

He would find a way.

.

Humming nonchalantly, his thoughts wondered back to a time where he'd dragged a store clerk into one of the back room closets and they'd been caught by the manager. Rather than firing the clerk and banning Mello from the store, that had been one damn awesome threesome that Mello would never forget.

He moaned slightly from his daydream, his southern regions gathering heat in his too-tight leather and the animalistic need growing beyond his control. Out in public, with the midday sun beating down on him and reflecting blindingly off the street windows, he felt increasingly vulnerable and desperate.

Mello needed to find someone, fast.

Was it an addiction?

He didn't think too much on it, though, as he made his way into the first empty-looking store he spotted. Mello really wasn't in the mood for complications. He just needed a good hard fuck, nothing more.

_._

_A video game store?_ He thought vaguely as he sauntered inside. Did that mean there'd only be nerds in this place? No doubt the unattractive kind with terrible acne and bad personal hygiene. (Being a slut, Mello didn't have a high opinion of nerds, having never interacted with them. At least, not sexually speaking.)

The dark shade of the store appeared deserted at first, but Mello pursued. On the off chance he did find someone good-looking, he rather fancied doing it on one of those counters. They were curved, perfect for his back to arch against as his legs wrapped round his victim's waist and he bounced himself up and down violently on their thick rod. It'd be good to give those lazy video-gaming buggers some exercise, hmm?

Mello was so considerate.

He continued down the aisles, craning his neck for possible hotties. (Or notties.)

.

There wasn't anyone at the front of the store, which Mello thought was rather stupid. Didn't the store owners care if random kids darted in, grabbed a handful of video games and scarpered?

Though of course, Mello couldn't tell the difference between the quality games for hardcore otakus and the shite-failed-attempt-of-an-overused-idea games that some old guy would buy for their son's birthday and later receive an earful of abuse for it. Naturally, the shite games were at the front. Which would mean the quality of the games improved with every step Mello took towards the back of the store, where he could hear the low murmur of voices.

_More than one person here?_ Mello smirked, licking his lips. That feeling he craved, of hungry anticipation, crawled across his goosebumped flesh like a virus.

A panther stalking its prey, Mello sneaked closer and closer to the back of the store, where he could vaguely spot a sign for another pay desk at the very end. The voices were getting more audible as Mello descended.

.

"Wanna come have some fun, cutie?" soothed the professionally sultry, seductive voice of a highly-trained whore.

Mello peered over the shelf of games to shift his gaze to five-inch stilettos, that led up to long, bronzed legs, that ended on the curve of her ass that was not concealed at all beneath that tiny strip of a skirt. His eyes continued over the arch of her back, the forward thrust of her boobs and the long, sunshine-bleached locks that cascaded down her back. Her stance was that of his position earlier, leaning seductively over the desk, the panther stalking its prey. A fellow slut.

_Not bad_, Mello thought approvingly, his eyes roaming over her figure lazily. He didn't mind women –they were alright to look at – but he got nowhere near enough satisfaction from sleeping with them. Oh, except for that dominatrix with the spiked dildo...

.

"If you're not going to buy anything, please leave."

Jerking his attention back to the matter at hand, Mello tried to peer past the very leggy girl to see who she was talking to. It was obviously male, and he had such a sexy voice... slightly hoarse, quite deep, hazy undertone. It made the hair on the back of Mello's head stand up, and if he didn't control himself, something else would be standing to attention. This was definitely a catch worth trying, he could feel it in his abdomen. If only he could see what he _looked_ like...

"Oh, you naughty _boy_, are you suggesting I'm going to have to_ pay_ to have some fun with you?" Mello could almost hear the soft smirk in her voice that he imagined on her face. Not that he knew what her face looked like. Mello knew that tone all too well. _Anything you can do, I can do better_, he taunted inside his mind.

"You've had your fun. Please get out," the insufferably sexy voice sighed irritably.

"Come on... I'm sure we can make your lunch break very... _worthwhile_..." she purred, leaning forward to give whoever it was a clearly accessible view of her cleavage, which Mello had no doubt in his mind was a pretty nice view too.

.

"Young girls shouldn't prance around with their tits on show like that. People like you end up gagged, raped and mutilated in the back of some geezer's truck," the voice cut across her coldly. Mello could feel the goosebumps rising on his flesh from the harshness of his words, making him shiver with pleasure. _Oh God_, he moaned inwardly. This one... Mello had never come across the likes of _him_ before. He was already drunk on that voice alone... high on imagining his perfect body... his cold, dark eyes...

"Young girl? I'm twenty-five, I'll have you know!" the whore laughed, though there was a slight edge to her voice this time, one that indicated she was beginning to crack. Not a good sign. Once that happened, the winner of the argument would be decided.

_._

_Guess that means no fun for you~! _Mello smiled devilishly. This cold guy would be a tough nut to crack – a challenge. He hadn't had this kind of fun in a long time.

.

"Then why not act your age, instead of like a silly little girl?" the guy spat.

"OK, bastard, you _just _crossed the line," the bitch hissed dangerously. She leaned forward and vehemently grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. "Who the fuck are you to lecture me about what I can and can't do?"

Whoa, this one was aggressive. Didn't really seem the type to end up in the back of some paedophile's truck after all, more like a crazy cat lady's private shelter.

"Kindly do not resort to violence, if you do not want to appear immature," the guy retorted, perfectly calm, which led Mello to nearly swoon. A cocky, arrogant sod.

_Perfect._

.

"Listen buddy, if you want to keep your job I suggest you shut the fuck up and aid your _customer_," she continued, twisting her lips into an ominous smile that Mello could only sense. He was beginning to get sorely irritated. It was obvious she was fighting a losing battle, what was the fucking point of embarrassing herself further?

"That supposed to be a threat?" the guy muttered lazily, totally unconcerned.

"_Obviously_," she breathed, leaning closer so that their faces were inches apart. Her voice had gotten soft again, almost light. "Which would you prefer, hmm?"

"Is this your way of seducing blokes? Threatening them with death then going in for the kill? Such strange tactics... if I didn't know any better, I'd say _you_ were one of those punters looking for a rape victim," came the conceited reply.

"Punters fall at _my_ feet, dipshit," the woman growled, somehow still managing to sound sexy. _Maybe she's born with it... maybe it's Maybelline_, Mello thought vaguely.

"Then go find one of _them_ to satisfy you," the voice said hotly.

There was a small silence as Mello watched the back of the woman's head lean closer, probably to glare at the man before her.

"I always get what I want," she stated simply, "and right now, _you're_ what I want."

"Well, isn't that nice," the guy replied, uninterested.

She gripped the front of his shirt more viciously, pulling him closer so that they were nose to nose as she breathed on to his lips:

"I recommend you consider it..."

.

Mello scowled at her, even though it was futile; she couldn't see him, after all. Bitch thought she could get whatever she wanted? Well, she was dead wrong there.

That was _Mello_'s line.

Having had enough, Mello stepped out from behind the shelf, and laid a hand heavily on the slut's shoulder.

"Ahem."

.

Both the girl and the faceless guy jumped violently, whipping round to see this mysterious intervention. Mello thought he glimpsed the vaguest flash of red, or did he imagine it?

Bitch needed to fucking move, right NOW.

"I would be the manager of this place. Get the fuck out if you value your life, you dried-up whore," Mello stated bluntly in his lowest, deadliest, silkiest, most dangerous voice. He ignored the guy's intake of breath and the girl's widened eyes.

.

There was a small pause, into which Mello smirked with no humour, "Did I stutter or something? Beat it."

"You – you can't just say things like that!" the slut blurted, her cheeks reddening unattractively. "Besides, it's my father who – "

Without hesitation, Mello cut across her smoothly: "Who do you thinks the boss of _that_ cunt, little girl? Yes, I vaguely remember him mentioning his airhead of a daughter – easy, open-legged, eager to please. If you don't leave in precisely five seconds, your father's job will be gone – ", he snapped his fingers for dramatic effect, " – like _that_."

Eyes as round as saucers, the girl stuttered something unintelligible, and Mello knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Go on. Scram," he said brusquely. "I'm waiting."

In her last few moments of stubbornness, the woman refused to move.

" Five – "

The girl started, skidding on her stilettos, and stumbled out the store faster than Mello could form his lips into an F for "four".

.

There was a silence in the room, except for the soft beat of some shitty rap music playing in the background and the murmur of the crowd outside. For some reason, Mello was embarrassed. He knew he was a good actor – heck, he loved the guys with weird fetishes who made him indulge in roleplay, particularly if it involved a French maid outfit – but he could feel the faceless man's gaze burning the top of his bowed head, leaving him feeling hot all over. Mello longed to see those eyes, to see the face behind that soothing, lazy voice.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go, though! He wasn't meant to show that side of him to this guy. He was supposed to sashay in casually, flirt for about fifteen seconds, turn up the amps in his electric lustful stare and get him some good, wild fucking for about five minutes.

It wasn't supposed to involve him acting anything other than what he needed to be: a slut.

.

"Hey..." that voice murmured softly, immediately startling him and making him nervous all over again. He still couldn't bring himself to look up.

"No offence, but the real manager of this store is an old timer with a beer belly and a balding head..." the guy continued, laughter bubbling in his voice.

_Oh_, his voice. Something Mello hadn't felt since he'd been twelve, when he had a crush on a boy three years his senior that he saw in the school library every day (and coincidentally, ended up being the one to take his virginity), swelled up in his stomach: that butterfly feeling.

He looked up through his blond bangs, to see the guy's handsome, laughing features.

Oh wow.

.

He could tell straight away that this guy was the nerdy type, he could tell by the motorcycle goggles round his slim neck and the trademark Pokémon t-shirt that hung loosely on his thin frame, but he made it look so good it was untrue.

His hair was a dark reddish brown that shone crimson under the florescent store lighting, and was tousled into this messy yet attractive mop that hung over his dark blue eyes that were presently twinkling with mirth. That laughing smile was crooked, forming a dimple in his left cheek, revealing two rows of perfect, pearly-white teeth. He had a cute nose yet high cheekbones and a chiselled jaw, leading him to look like an overgrown, boyish teenager. And he was so... _pale_. Like a porcelain doll, translucent, almost ethereal. His paleness was accentuated by the black t-shirt and the dark shadows under his eyes: hours of gaming.

The added bonus of him having an inch or two on Mello, even with Mello in his leather boots, completed the look.

He was better than what Mello could ever have imagined, without even realising.

.

Mello didn't know he was staring until the sex god before him coughed awkwardly, bringing Mello back to where he was abruptly. _Oh yeah, mustn't forget my mission_, he remembered.

"So, uh, you know. Back there..." the guy mumbled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um... thanks. I really appreciate it," he said shyly, grinning.

.

KABOOM. Cue Mello's face on fire.

Cocky, arrogant guy acting so adorable? **HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?**

.

He gazed at the cute guy's face, watching the fluttering of his long eyelashes as he laughed, the cute wrinkling of his nose. He couldn't stop looking. He didn't want to stop.

"Oh, I haven't even told you my name. So, uh, I'm Matt," the redhead grinned, offering a hand out to Mello. Beautiful, long fingers... defined knuckles... prominent tendons... the perfect hands.

Mello mentally slapped himself and jerkily approached Matt to shake said hand, revelling in the cool feeling beneath his own warmed fingertips.

"Mello," he offered, somehow unable to bring himself to look into Matt's eyes.

"Mello? Unusual name," Matt commented, smiling again. That smile had to be at least 12 carats!

"Yeah, well, there ain't no other like me," Mello found himself saying automatically, like it was the natural response. He even managed a smirk. Ah, this was more like it. Time to get those amps in gear!

"I can tell," Matt grinned, leaning on his elbows as he looked Mello up and down. "Not a Mafia mobster by any chance, are you?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Mello laughed sarcastically, causing Matt to crack up again.

"But you look so badass! Look at you, in all that leather. Don't you get really sweaty? It's like a hundred degrees out there."

"Badass? Pish," Mello flipped a hand. "I am the very _definition_ of badass, my friend, and you'd do well to remember that."

Yeah, badass. He knew he had one _fine_ ass and he was not afraid to flaunt it. As long as they had a large cock and were willing to have some fun, any man could do whatever they wanted with it, as long as Mello got what _he_ wanted.

And the sweat? That came as soon as all that tight leather was _removed_...

"You've not seen badass until you've seen what I can do with a joystick," Matt winked.

.

KABOOM. Cue blood spurting from Mello's nose.

"Huh? Y-yeah... sure..." he rasped, regaining his composure.

"Speaking of gaming, aren't you gonna buy something?" Matt cocked an eyebrow.

_Shit_. "Uh, yeah... I was looking at it just a minute ago..." Mello lied, picking his way back to the shelf he'd been hiding behind previously. He picked up the first game that met his eye – Call of Duty: Black Ops.

.

Matt tutted as he ran the game under the scanner. "Amateur." He rolled his eyes, but grinned in a nice way at the same time, making Mello feel indignant.

"Not all of us are as hardcore as you, Mr Pikachu," he retorted, then slapped a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd uttered something so cheesy.

.

Matt burst out laughing, clutching his ribs. "Oh, God, that's precious... hearing those words from the Mafia mobster himself..."

Mello could feel his face burning again. This crazy redhead made him do the weirdest of things. He barely even realised he was being manipulated into leaving by said redhead.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry," Matt giggled weakly, sobering up as he tried to regain a serious expression. "You OK? Your face is all red. Too hot in that leather after all?"

"What? No, I'm fine," Mello mumbled distractedly, bowing his head again as he took the bagged game from Matt's hands. He suddenly recalled he didn't even have a console to play the game on, let alone the time and motivation to waste his life playing the stupid thing. _Idiot_, he cursed himself. And now he was about to leave this stupid store without what he'd originally come for. He realised he wasn't even in the mood anymore, which bothered him more than anything.

"You sure? Well, I guess I'll see you around..." Matt trailed off.

"Mmm," Mello murmured.

.

Neither of them moved.

An awkward silence stilled the room, the background noise only a faint buzzing.

Both men shuffled their feet uncertainly.

"Listen, this may seem really strange, but..."

Mello looked up, drawn by the faint pink blush dusked across the redhead's formerly pale cheeks. He hardly dared hope...

.

"Well, I won two tickets to this night time anime convention parade thing that's happening downtown in the oriental quarter next week... and I haven't got anyone to go with, I don't have many friends, or a girlfriend... I don't suppose you'd mind going with me...? I know you don't really look like one for Japanese sub-culture, but..."

_Oh_, Mello thought, his heart sinking slightly. It was still beating rather fast from Matt's shy smile, but he couldn't help the disappointment that raced through his veins at knowing Matt wasn't blushing because he was attracted to him, he was just flushed out of excitement. He had that starry-eyed look when he mentioned anime. He really was an otaku, right down to the core.

"Sure, why not," he barely heard himself respond. Too late, he considered the danger of what he was getting himself into.

"Great," Matt grinned gratefully. He quickly scribbled down something on a florescent green Post-it note and handed it to Mello. "Here's my number and e-mail address. I don't think I'll offer out my apartment number _just _yet," he added, chuckling, causing Mello to redden to the tips of his ears.

"Heh, and here was me thinking you were such a trusting person," Mello forced out, twisting the corners of his lips into a creepy smile.

"I do value my friends," Matt smiled genuinely, his eyes glittering.

Mello swallowed. "Moron. We met barely five minutes ago."

"Five minutes is all you need to form the foundations," Matt replied. Mello's eyes clouded over, tracing his mind back to his latest catch, not even half an hour ago. Not even five minutes had they known each other, and Mello had been sucking him off like there was no tomorrow.

"Then why aren't you so popular?" Mello couldn't help but cut in.

Matt laughed. "You do crack me up, Mello. I can tell we're going to get along great."

Yeah. Great.

.

"I'll be seeing you," Matt called out after him as Mello stalked from the shop with his purchase, nearly banging into a massive, bulky guy with dark skin and hard muscles who stopped to look him up and down. Mello didn't even notice, therefore missing the chance he'd originally been looking for.

He was fucked.

Royally fucked.

And this time, not literally.

He'd gotten himself a supposedly new guy-friend, who was not only totally hot but was so freaking innocent to go with it that he made Mello's stomach turn somersaults whenever he did the simplest yet cutest of things... like smile. His smirk was totally gorgeous, but that genuine smile was so... indescribable.

Why? It was just supposed to be a quick fuck, why did things have to get so complicated?

_._

_No_, Mello told himself sternly. One way or another, he was going to get Matt. He'd satisfy his needs, then move on, like he always did. It would be simple. And he'd never have to see the redhead again after that. No complications at all. It had just been Mello making a drama out of things as usual.

Plastering his signature smirk back on his face, Mello waltzed back down the street towards the apartment, stopping at an electronics store on the way.

.

"An Xbox 360, if you please," he demanded as soon as he strode in.

"Er, excuse me, sir, but we're on a lunch break right now, it's just me in the store, and..."

The man in front of him gulped as a catlike smile formed cunningly on Mello's feline features.

"Perfect."

.

No harm in brushing up on a little gaming knowledge to help him seduce the redhead, was there?

* * *

**A/N. Wow. I can't believe I even wrote something like this. It's - it's embarassing! :'0**

**This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, then it kind of developed into something more...**

**Anyway, if you want me to continue, I won't type up the next chapter until I have 10+ reviews. If people don't like it, I won't prioritize it. :D It's probably pretty shit anyway.**


	2. 2: Not So Innocent

**Chapter Two: Not so Innocent**

**

* * *

**

"Ah... faster... harder... ah!"

Mello threw back his head, letting his mouth fall open in an 'O' of pure bliss. Cheeks stained red, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth, he was the very picture of indulgence.

The owner of the electronics store had both hands on Mello's narrow hips, forcing the blond's unprepared entrance over his straining cock over and over again, as Mello bounced himself up and down wildly to get more of that intense, unrivalled friction. The downwards thrust of his hips forced the store owner further back in the chair, and the arch of his sweaty back leant against the cool metal of the pay desk. He needed this. He couldn't live without it.

Matt's naive smile was shoved to the back of his mind as he forced himself to concentrate on the largeness of the man's cock pounding inside his burning ass, hitting his prostate at an angle that made him scream.

"Yes... yes... oh God, YES!"

.

"They... might come back... somebody... might... hear us..." the man panted, adjusting his thrusts at an agonizingly slow pace that had Mello gasping.

The ecstatic blond lowered his head to look deep into the man's nervous eyes, resting his clammy forehead against his.

"Do you... want to stop...?" he whispered, moving down to lick the man's trembling lips, salty from sweat. With ease, he took the bottom lip lightly between his teeth and nipped seductively, making sure to roll his hips simultaneously for extra persuasion.

"N-no..." the man murmured, his eyes half-lidded from lust.

"Then shut up and fuck me."

.

Surrendering, the man let himself go – with a move as quick as lightening, he cupped Mello's ass roughly, lifting himself up off the chair until his dick almost exited the heat, and slammed Mello into the desk with no mercy, forcing a strangled cry out of the horny blond as he sucked at his pulse, biting down hard.

"F-fuck... OH GOD!" Mello wrapped his legs round the man's waist, squeezing his thighs together. He was close, so very close...

"I – I'm cumming!" he managed to gasp out, his legs trembling with the effort of holding himself up. "Come on... come on... YES... _AAHH~_!"

Orgasm tore through his veins, exploding his senses. He was flying... the high took him far above the clouds, as semen spurted from dick, having never been touched. Mello rolled his head back, moaning as the man beneath him continued to force his hard cock into his throbbing ass.

.

Mello leaned down, lapping his tongue over the man's neck, up to his chin and ran it across his victim's gritted teeth. "Cum inside me... please..."

With a grunt, the man screwed his eyes shut, and Mello felt euphoria wash over him again as the man's dick inside of him twitched, shooting semen into Mello's tight hole. He kept on cumming, semen dripping down the blond's thighs with the effort of finishing himself completely.

"Ahhhhhh..." Mello purred, leaning back on the desk. "Yes baby... let it all go..."

"Y-you'll get me hard again... if you keep saying dirty stuff like that..." the man smirked, finally pulling himself out with a wet-sounding 'pop'. Mello moaned at the sudden loss and moved his hand to touch his own sticky entrance, coated with the creamy-white substance. Looking directly at his victim with wicked eyes, he tantalizingly brought his semen-soaked fingers to his mouth and licked them generously. So hot... so thick... he was in heaven.

.

"Come on, give it a rest," the man chuckled, bringing up a hand to move Mello's fingers away. The blond couldn't help but notice the man's cock was still leaking.

"Here, let me clean you up," Mello winked, leaning down to wrap his wet lips around the head of his cock. He gave it a generous lick, letting cum drip from his lips as he did so.

"Christ, you're good," the man mumbled. For a moment he let the blond suck at the tip, then realised he couldn't afford to get hard again, not with possible employees returning any minute. He removed his limp dick from Mello's hot mouth and started to dress himself feverishly while Mello sat on the desk with his legs crossed in a ladylike manner, the satisfied smirk lighting up his face.

"Come on, you get dressed too," the store owner raised his eyebrows. Mello made sure to giggle in a feminine way before commenting in a low voice, "So _bossy_..." He leaned forward to whisper in the man's ear. "I like that about you..."

Swallowing hard, the man forced himself to turn away and scoop the blond's leather of the floor to hand it to him.

.

"Thank you for your time..." Mello smiled two minutes later, dragging the words out nice and slow in a way that made the man shudder with post-orgasmic pleasure. As Mello turned to leave, the man behind him added:

"What about your purchase?"

Fuck. The Xbox. Mello had completely forgotten.

.

As he was about to answer, Mello wondered why he was bothering. He didn't need one. He could just toss the useless game in the trash when he got to the apartment... why had he even bought the game in the first place, anyway...?

Matt's face, with his innocent smile and flushed cheeks, swam to the front of his mind without permission, and he was immediately filled with a sense of dread that he could not explain. He could feel the florescent green Post-it note, hastily shoved into his vest pocket – the one that held the redhead's phone number and e-mail. Why the hell did the moron trust him with that information? He was so naive and trusting... and childlike...

...and gorgeous...

.

"...Hello?"

Mello jumped, remembering where he was. "Sure, yeah... an Xbox 360 console..." He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

The man walked down the aisle to retrieve a box, while Mello stopped to get out his wallet.

.

"Um... I shouldn't be doing this, but... er... just take it," the store owner mumbled, thrusting the box in Mello's surprised face. Mello blinked, took hold of it, then smirked at the flushed man before him.

"Oh, I see..." he drawled, sensually, running his fingers up the man's bare arm. "Are you sure that's okay? You could get fired..."

"I own this place," the man replied proudly, "they can't do anything. And besides..." he added, suddenly leaning forwards to smash his lips against Mello's. Mello moaned as he felt the man's tongue tangle with his own, only to have it end as quickly as it started.

"...will I see you again...?" the man breathed.

.

Mello paused.

He didn't like to make emotional attachments with his victims. A quick fuck every now and again was all he needed, with no complications on the side. It would be dangerous to keep seeing them, on the off-chance they got serious. Mello didn't want anything serious.

But then Matt's face swam into his mind again, and he made his decision.

.

"As payment, you mean? I suppose we could... arrange something..." he whispered, looking the man up and down. This man was a good catch; he couldn't let him get away. And with Matt on his mind like a plague, he needed _something_ to help him keep his grip onto sanity.

"Excellent," the man breathed, whipping a pen out of his trouser pocket to write on a slip of paper. "I'm available after six o'clock every night this week..." he glanced at Mello suggestively.

Mello took the slip, his catlike smile having returned.

"I'll be in touch."

.

On the rest of the way back to his apartment, Mello felt oh so very triumphant. Seriously, who _did_ things like that? Giving away expensive items, to claim someone's body as payment? _Ah well, who cares,_ Mello thought happily. He had a date with a double chocolate dessert that was waiting for him in the freezer. Chocolate: Mello's alternative to sex.

He took the slip of paper out of his pocket to glance down at it. The man had scribbled a number, with a name above it: Duncan. There was a little wink face next to the name.

"Duncan, you cheeky boy," Mello tittered, tucking the paper back into his pocket...

...the same one as the Post-it note.

.

Mello stopped, standing completely still on the sidewalk as he felt that feeling of dread well up inside him again.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Mello thought back to in the shop, where Matt was. He should have just gone along with his plan to flirt shamelessly, then have Matt fuck him.

.

Shaking his head, he dismissed the idea, and found himself considering that wouldn't have worked, not on Matt. The redheaded boy may have been utterly delectable, but the soft way in that he said 'Thanks' had temporarily waned Mello's desires, and he couldn't bring himself to try it on. That, and his annoyance at the bitch who'd entered the store first. Maybe if she hadn't come in, Mello would have had a shot. He could have disposed of the redhead like he would enjoy a chocolate bar: savour its sweet, creamy taste then carelessly toss the wrapper in the trash.

Now, because Matt hadn't fucked him, he'd gone and got himself a victim's number with an unspoken promise to see him again.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

But Mello looked on the bright side: Duncan had a large dick, that felt amazing when it penetrated Mello's needy entrance. He couldn't wait to have that cock inside him again.

Feeling optimistic, he squashed down his weird feelings and Mello set off down the road again, a new spring in his step.

.

.

.

_Back in the video game store, about half an hour ago_

_._

Matt watched Mello walk off, his childish grin still perfectly in place.

Shamelessly, he lowered his gaze to that marvellous round ass swaying in time with the stalk of those long, long legs. The tight leather creaked tantalizingly with each step.

Oh God yes.

Matt dragged his tongue over his bottom lip, his grin falling into a dark, self-satisfied smirk as he imagined toying with that ass; ripping it apart with every thrust, the blood coating his swollen cock and the screams of ecstasy tearing through the night as Mello pushed back on him in pain and pleasure, bent over with his face in the hard floorboards of Matt's dark, dingy apartment.

.

The hot redhead felt himself grow hard; he bit his lip to stop the moans escaping as he touched himself to the daydream.

He'd found himself the perfect new toy, and boy, was he perfect. Matt knew he'd have fun playing with him. He wasn't only a video-gamer, he liked to play every type of game. Mind games in particular. Those were the type of games he excelled at.

Matt was one to play with his food before eating – tease them, install that sense of hope in them, then take what he wanted and dispose of them, no emotional consideration required.

This Mello would be no different.

Matt had seen it in his eyes: the blond was under his spell already, he could tell by the timid way in which he spoke to him, the cute blushing, the way his eyes kept darting to him and away again – all thanks to Matt's manipulative acting skills.

He could tell the blond was falling – blushing was unusual behaviour for the dominating bastard who'd succeeded in throwing that easy slut out the shop. Of course, he could have gotten rid of her himself, but where would be the fun in that? Matt was not interested in small fry. This Mello looked like the perfect big fish he'd been looking for: an interesting, mysterious guy with lust-filled eyes, still stumbling around, so unsure of himself.

Matt couldn't wait to take him. But he'd take his time to truly savour the reward. Get Mello to trust him, grow attached to him, let tears spill from those gorgeous eyes and a look of agony cross his features as Matt forced him onto his stomach and slapped that round, wanting ass, devoid of leather. Drawing both physical and emotional pain from his unsuspecting victims gave Matt satisfaction like no other.

You guessed right.

Matt was _far_ from as innocent as he looked.

* * *

**(A/N) WHOA. Was NOT expecting that amount of responses for Chapter One so fast! :0 But it made me happeh ;w;**

**I know I may seem pretty evil, making you review for more, but honestly, it's not about the reviews ('Yeah, right' I hear you cry ;D) so much as I want to make time for things I know people actually like. Simple as that. xD**

**

* * *

****P.S. If you're interested, I draw an MxM doujinshi on DA. It also sucks. Please read it anyway. :D **

http:/ monochrome1994 . deviantart . com/ art/ MattxMello-Doujinshi-p01-143722959 **(don't forget to remove the spaces!)**

* * *

**Review? :)**


	3. 3: Hunger

**Chapter Three: Hunger**

* * *

This video game business was piss annoying, Mello decided.

"Left! I pressed _left_! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Mello screamed at the TV and hurled his controller at the screen. Luckily for him, the piece of molded plastic bounced off the twenty-one inch flatscreen with a dull _clunk! _and meekly settled on the plush carpet, a safe distance away from his temper tantrum.

It would have been an interesting phenomenon of incredible rarity to witness a Grade A slut get so worked up over their tenth round of COD. Pity no-one _was_ around to witness it.

"FUCK THIS!" Mello snarled, tearing at the foil of his seventieth chocolate bar like a Rottweiler would gnash the leg of its next unsuspecting victim, and bit into it with at least twice the violent intent.

.

"Pissy game... thinks I don't know how to handle a gun... yeah, we'll see if it still thinks that with a bullet in its brain..."

Mello continued to mumble nonsense to himself through his mouthfuls of chocolate, his bad mood dissipating with every sweet, sweet bite. Mmmmmm... so creamy... so thick... so sweet... what was he angry about again? Well, whatever.

Lazily, he flicked the remote and instantly the screen switched to some music channel, one of the many millions he got for _free_. Life was good. Especially when your parents didn't give two shits about you, were super-rich and just put money in your account every month to keep you away.

What? No-one ever said Mello cared.

.

"Mmmn~" he mewled, stretching in a feline fashion as he arranged himself in a more comfortable position on the leather couch. Ow, his ass still stung like hell.

Mello took his eyes off Lady Gaga's half-naked prancing figure on the TV to stare up at the ceiling as his thoughts wandered back to lunchtime. It was later, now around eight pm, but still light out.

He turned on his side, glancing at the desk in the far corner of the living room. On its surface rested the florescent Post-it note and the scrap of paper. Two phone numbers for two different guys he'd unwittingly involved himself with.

.

"_Here's my number and e-mail address. I don't think I'll offer out my apartment number_ just_ yet."_

Mello turned back to the ceiling and concentrated on it so fiercely he thought his head would implode.

"_I'm available after six o'clock every night this week..."_

He tried to block it all out.

"_You do crack me up, Mello. I can tell we're going to get along great."_

It wasn't working.

"_Christ, you're good..."_

Fuck off, conscience!

"_I do value my friends," Matt smiled genuinely, his eyes glittering._

"_...will I see you again...?" _

"_You OK? Your face is all red. Too hot in that leather after all?"_

"_Y-you'll get me hard again... if you keep saying dirty stuff like that..."_

"_I'll be seeing you..." _

"_I'll be seeing you..." _

"_I'll be seeing you..."_

"Oh, shut up," Mello growled.

He took another bite of his chocolate.

* * *

"OK, Matt, we've still got fifteen minutes till closing time but it doesn't look like anyone else is gonna come by, you're free to pack up if you want."

Matt looked up from the desk computer and grinned.

"Thanks, Frank, I just fixed this little glitch for you like you asked."

"Any time, it's so good to have someone young and intelligent like you working here," his real boss smiled warmly at him. He was a small, chubby guy in his forties with thin, lightly greying hair that flopped over his forehead and grey stubble on his unshaven face to match, but his eyes were young and seemed to smile even when his mouth was in a neutral line, so you could tell he was smiling inwardly.

Matt liked him. He was a decent guy, someone who'd never be a menace to society.

…Unlike that common slut that had waltzed in here earlier like she owned the place. And to think, she'd tried to make out like her father was the boss… what a weak bluff.

.

Matt turned away from Frank, pretending to pile up his things, so his boss wouldn't see the dark shadow that had crossed his features. His eyes were oddly bright in the dark shadow of his bangs, and his fingers had started to fidget.

Matt's shift may have been over, but as far as he was concerned, there was still work to be done.

"Take care," Frank called after him as Matt slipped through the store door into the approaching darkness. It was summer, and the sun hadn't yet set in the sunken orange sky, but the precinct was hushed and the shadows of the buildings looked like black silhouettes against the darkening light.

_Only quarter to eight... _

.

Matt made his way up the stairs of the cheap apartment block. The elevator had been removed years ago, so now there was only an enormous, empty shaft where the block of metal used to slide up and down. If you prised open the sliding doors and looked inside, you'd see nothing but darkness that swallowed up the tunnel and concealed how deep it really was… thirty floors down, to be precise. With every stamp of his feet as he barrelled his way up the rickety stairs to get to the top floor, where he lived, the dampened wood softened further and bent dangerously to take his weight.

Matt didn't care. The creaking only made him feel more alive, in this wreck of a place where all but the top five floors were occupied. Only up to floor twenty-five did some sort of civilisation recede in half-decent apartments. After that, it was filled with rotting wood and damp, with the occasional junkies passed out, stoned, in the corridors, or a horny teenage couple making out and humping each other like dogs in a street alleyway, but other than that, completely abandoned.

Matt preferred things that way.

.

He wrenched the key into the lock with haste, and only stopped to breathe once it opened and the familiar, damp smell invaded his nostrils.

The door swung closed, and there was an eerie silence in the dim light of the dingy apartment.

"How odd," Matt breathed, the corners of his mouth turning up into a sadistic smirk. "The apartment is so quiet today! Now, that can't be right..."

.

Darkness engulfed the room. There was only the silhouette of the torn furniture from spots of light streaming in through the holes in the boarded-up windows. Matt abhorred the sunlight. And he was feeling pretty feverish from the overwhelming heat of today. The cool darkness was welcomed with open arms; he breathed in deeply, the calming scent of dust, damp and unclean invaded his senses. The smell of home... mixed with something else.

Something familiar...

He paced his way across the creaking floorboards with an elegance most unsuited to the grotesque, mask-like grin that warped his otherwise beautiful features. The dull light reflecting in those haunting eyes conveyed the horror in which a mouse feels when faced with a viper, venom dripping from its fangs as it stretches its jaws impossibly wide...

.

Matt paused as suddenly as his grin had frozen – he glanced dispassionately down at the worn floorboards as he silently observed the dark stain spreading from underneath his Converse.

"Maybe I should make an effort to clean the place every once in a while," he pondered. "Can't have filth leaving their dirty evidence in my path for me to step in... although..."

He bent down to smooth one long, crooked finger through the pool of warm stickiness and brought it to his lips. Dipping the digits delicately in between, he delicately ran his tongue over the dark substance. It was hot... and metallic... and most of all, _recent_.

"Speaking of filth..." he whispered huskily, drawing himself up to his full height, "...I wonder where my newest _pet_ has gotten to..."

.

The floorboards groaned under every shift of weight, under every agonizingly drawn-out step as Matt calmly took his time, in his steady prowl to the bedroom door. The mad smile widened with every pace, as the soft sounds of whimpering behind the wall became louder and louder. Those precious mewls were high-pitched and desperate, and the heat shot straight to his groin as he rolled his eyes back in ecstasy. Saliva welled up to mix with the metallic taste of blood, and he couldn't stop the drool pooling at the corner of his mouth like a starving animal. Because in reality, that's what Matt was. He craved his satisfaction with more intensity than a hungry lion when it tore the flesh of its victim from the bone. No mercy.

The aching hunger inside him growled as his eyes lay upon the dark stains that continued along the floorboards, to beyond the bedroom door. Drops of _fresh_, crimson blood. He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips in anticipation.

"Dinner time," he mumbled with glee.

.

With a move faster than the swipe of a mountain bear, he raked his nails down the wood of the worn door.

_SCREEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHHHH..._

How he loved that sound.

The inhuman, piercing screech of claws against wood was immediately met with a choked gasp from the other side.

So that's where they were...

Matt's grin stretched so wide, his canines seemed to protrude oddly from his thinned lips, and glinted in the dullness of the sunset. As night approached, the beast inside him would grow more and more restless.

"..._Found you_..." he drawled.

.

His hand twisted the doorknob and it swung, automatically – creaking as it swung into the abyss of the darkened space beyond. The sinister stains on the floor led directly into the black emptiness, where the glint of light reflected into the wide, frightened eyes of Matt's prey.

"_Found you_," Matt repeated. With a grin crueller than a child beating an animal to death, he sauntered further inside. His shadow lengthened and finally met the darkness with every step, and the door finally swung closed behind him.

It was just him, and his victim.

"N-no..." came the soft whimper from the furthest corner of the room. Everywhere you looked it was pitch black, but like an animal, Matt's senses were heightened: the tiniest shift of skin against sheets, the telltale clink of rusting, metal chains... that body, so hot with blood... it was trying to put as much distance between them and the stalking monster that was steadily approaching.

"Hush," Matt cooed, his voice unnaturally high and breathy. "As long as you're a good pet, Master will indulge you with treats..."

"_**STAY AWAY!**_"

.

The sobbing outburst echoed in his ears, and the grin immediately dropped from his face.

Matt paused.

"...I see... the pet is trying to tell Master _what to do_..." he drawled.

The silence that followed was only punctuated by the frightened intake of breath from the corner of the room as they realised their mistake.

"…do naughty pets know what they deserve…?"

"_No… please…"_

Matt's grin stretched impossibly wide once again as he reached for the knife in the side of the mattress. His victim whimpered and recoiled as they heard the telltale whisper of the sharp metal against the plastic as it was unsheathed.

"…_**Punishment.**_"

.

The top five floors were almost completely abandoned.

Matt preferred things that way.

_That meant nobody was around to hear the screams that came from behind the last door on the top floor…_

* * *

Mello couldn't believe he was doing this. Had he really sunk so low that he was now curling the phone wire between his fingers agitatedly as he waited for the phone to be picked up?

He had to be completely out of his mind. This was a big mistake, he was sure of it. Why couldn't he just forget all that had happened today and get on with his life?

.

Maybe…

Maybe it was because for once in his life, he'd let fate have its own way and now he was dealing with the consequences.

Maybe it was because he _wanted_ to try something different, be spontaneous.

Or maybe…

…he'd unwillingly picked up some emotional attachment on the way…?

_._

_No, focus!_ Mello scolded himself as he listened to the phone ringing on the other line. He was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves.

_Oh God, what do I say what do I say what do I say… no, focus, Mello! You're strong, confident, attractive… OK, shut up, just act normal, you're just making a simple phone call, it's just to straighten things out, know where you stand… what could possibly go wrong? Then why are you acting like a psycho, stalking teenage girl, you dumbass! Oh, so help me, I – oh fuck! He picked up! Just act natural, everything's fine – _

.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Mello froze.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Who is this?"

That was…

That was a _woman_'s voice, fucking hell! Had he got the wrong number, or…?

.

"_Hello?_" the voice repeated impatiently. "If this is a prank call, it isn't funny or original. Some people these days..."

God, her voice was so irritating! High-pitched and whiny. Mello came back to his senses and, screwing up his face as he put on his best polite façade, he spoke.

"Excuse me," he drawled in his most charming voice, "could I please speak with Duncan…?"

There was a small pause.

.

"…Duncan?" the woman's tone changed dramatically.

Mello held his breath. Maybe Duncan had fobbed him off with a false name and number. Maybe he'd never see him again. He was about to breathe again, go 'oh well, what a shame' then get on with his life, until the woman spoke again and immediately grabbed his attention.

.

"Oh, you want to speak to my fiancé?"

* * *

**(A/N) Oho. :D**

**I'm SO SORRY that I've not updated for three and a half months. It was coursework, revision, exams etc, as well as family problems and my laptop being a piece of shit, but now it's all over I can update fanfics and draw comics like I used to. Though it's been so long I've had a touch of writer's block. Could you tell? I personally think my writing in this chapter sucks.**

**WARNING: The story will probably to progress to have some mild horror. I don't think many of you were counting on that when you first clicked on to this...**

**Review? :)**


End file.
